To indulge in one's guilty pleasures
by BlueStarlalight
Summary: Love, it is sweet and fulfilling, that is when it meets society's standards. follow as our craziest chocolatier and his heir learn what it means to truly indulge in a pleasure greater than chocolate. (M for smut! MXM and FXF)


**Hello old readers and new ones! Welcome to my new story! No I am not discontinuing The ginger the coffee lover and the one with silver eyes. (IF you haven't read it check it out please.) Well onto this new story. This is based of the original movie.**

 **Credit: I don't own most of these characters. The non-original ones belong to the respective owner.**

Chapter One: It starts slowly.

Willy Wonka world renown chocolatier walked cheerfully down his factory's confusing corridors whistling a small tune. He was on his way to the invention room where his workers the oompa loompas were waiting for him. The little people were finishing up his latest invention and were ready to test it. The invention was a kind of frozen treat that wouldn't melt until it entered your mouth. So far the treat stayed frozen, but it wouldn't melt in the tester's mouth it would just be a block of frozen chocolate.

"Well boys any progress?" Wonka asked as he pushed open the invention room's doors.

"No boss and Mike's broken some teeth." A little person answered.

"Oh dear. It's still not melting. Why?" Wonka wondered as he inspected the formula for his newest candy.

"Mr. Wonka!" Wonka turned at the sound of his name and saw his heir Charlie Bucket coming in through the door.

"Hi ya Charlie, how was school?" Wonka smiled.

"It was ok. Guess what?" Charlie exclaimed.

"What?"

"I made an A on my Math test!"

"Good job my boy! See I knew you could do it." Wonka ruffled his heir's hair affectionately. (Ha! Homonyms XD)

Charlie sat on the desk Wonka was working at. "So, any luck with the Magical Melts?" Charlie swung his legs.

"No they still won't melt. They stay hard as rocks when the testers bite into them." Wonka replied.

"Well I was thinking-" Charlie started.

"Always a good thing." Wonka interrupted.

"Do you remember when you told me the oompa loompas had discovered a new plant down in loompa land?"

"Yes the pepper-petal. What about it?"

"Well when we tasted it it melted in our mouths right?" Wonka nodded, "But you said we couldn't uses it since it had little to no flavor. Well what if we put that in the magical melts?" Charlie questioned.

"That way they would melt in people's mouths without distubing the taste! Charlie you're a genuis!" woka scoped up his heir and swung him around causing the blonde boy to laugh.

"Oh Mr. Wonka I'm no genius." Charlie giggled.

"Well you've only lived here two years and you've had some bright ideas." Wonka placed his heir back on the desk. "James!" Wonka called.

An oompa loompa walked in. "Yes Mr. Wonka?"

"I need three pounds of chopped up Pepper-petals right away!" Wonka exclaimed.

"Yes sir!" the little person was off.

"You really think it'll fix it Mr. Wonka?" Charlie asked.

"Why my boy of course! You thought of it so it must work!" Wonka asked sitting back down at his desk.

Charlie smiled and Wonka thought...not for the first time….'He's so beautifully intriguing when he smiles like that and his laugh so amazingly innocent.' Wonka shook his head to stop himself from thinking those thoughts again. He had no idea why thoughts like that had snuck up on him for the past two weeks, but he paid no mind to them.

"Come Charlie we have much work to do before your parents call us for dinner." Wonka walked through a door with Charlie in tow.

The pair worked on adding different amounts of the pepper-petal to the magical melts until they got the candy just right. In the end was a delicious frozen chocolate treat that didn't melt to fast or two slow, and stayed frozen until you bit it. They were discussing packaging ideas when a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Charlie, Willy! You're late for dinner!" came the voice of Mr. Bucket.

Charlie looked at the clock. "Oh no Mr. Wonka we're ten minutes late!"

"Oh dear let's get going." Wonka said to Charlie and the pair left with Mr. Bucket to the Buckets small cottage in the chocolate where they were met with an unhappy Mrs. Bucket.

Wonka removed his purple hat, "Mrs. Bucket my sincerest apologies for failing to show up on time…again….but Charlie here just solved our little problem with our newest candy."

Mrs. Bucket's expression softened when she heard the reasoning. "Is that true Charlie?" she asked.

"Yes mother and I got an A on my math test today! The only one in the class!" Charlie smiled.

"Oh Charlie that's amazing!" Mrs. Bucket scoped her son in to a hug. "Come now let's eat and you two can tell me all about your newest breakthrough." The trio joined the rest of the Bucket family for a dinner filled with talk of Charlie's accomplishments for the day.

After a fulfilling diner Charlie and Wonka walked down to wing that held their chambers. The pair stopped in front of Wonka's room and Wonka pulled out his keys while Charlie picked up his school bag which he left in front of the chocolatier's door. As they did most every night the two entered Wonka's room and sat in front of the fire on a purple and gold trimmed coach and took the cups of hot chocolate waiting for them.

"So I'm guessing you have your test with you?" Wonka asked, sipping his warm drink.

"Yep." Charlie dug around in his bag until he pulled out a piece of paper with a bright red 96 on it.

"A 96 way to go!" Wonka took the test and looked over it,

"Yeah I would've been a hundred if I didn't mess up with the order of operations." Charlie wrinkled his nose up in very cute manner which did not go unnoticed by Wonka.

"Oh don't sweat it Charlie. With a bit more practice you'll ace the next one no doubt!" Wonka ruffled the boy's hair.

Charlie leaned his head on Wonka's shoulder. "I know you're a mathematician and all but did you ever not like a math topic?"

"Yes two actually. Arcs and Proofs. They're two topics in geometry, have no use at all, and are a complete waste of time." The chocolatier scrunched up his face causing the blonde boy to giggle.

"I'm telling you Charlie when you get to geometry prepare to be bored out of your mind." Charlie slid his head into Wonka's lap, another daily routine.

"I know you like math but what about other subjects? Like Literature?" Charlie asked.

"I can't say I hated literature class but it wasn't my favorite. I passed with flying colors since I mostly wrote about what I dreamed my factory would look like. Though I did enjoy this one Dutch tale we read about in class. It was about a boy and girl finding a candy house in the woods." The chocolatier rubbed his chin in thought.

"You mean-"Charlie yawed. "Hansel and Gretel." Charlie closed his eyes.

"Yes that's it. Imagine it Charlie if we could build houses for kids to come and eat from yet they would grow back. That way no kid would ever go hungry no matter how poor their family is." Wonka stroked Charlie's hair. He never did get over the sadness he felt when he saw how poor Charlie had been, and ever since he's made sure that he and all the Buckets and enough food, clothes, and comfort for as long as they lived with him.

Wonka peered down at his now sleeping heir and watched the rise and fall of his chest before gently picking the blonde boy up and carrying him to his room across the hall. Wonka entered the boy's room and settled him into his bed and tucked him in. He watched his heir for a moment, taking in how his blonde hair framed the boy's heart shaped face and, how the moonlight that was seeping in from a small window danced off those golden locks. As he observed the word 'Angelic' came to mind before he left for his own room.

 _The next morning:_

Charlie Bucket rose from his slumber as he did every morning. He stretched, got out of bed, went to the bathroom, picked out an outfit, put on said outfit, did his hair, and then went to join his family and Mr. Wonka for breakfast. Not once questioning how he ended up in his own bed knowing he fell asleep in Wonka's lap. Charlie knew Mr. Wonka carried him to bed each time he fell asleep in the chocolatiers chambers. At first it was an accident and he tried to stop but Mr. Wonka claimed he didn't mind, so it became a nightly ritual.

"Good morning Charlie." Wonka called as the blonde boy walked out of his room.

"Morning Mr. Wonka." The pair feel instep with each other as they travelled their way to the Bucket's home. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the chocolate room.

"Good morning Everyone." Called Charlie as he and Wonka walked into the Bucket's home.

"Good morning Charlie, Willy." Mrs. Bucket set a plate of food in front of pair as they sat down.

"So Charlie any thing major going on in school today?" Mr. Bucket asked.

"Yes Jasmine and I will be staying late for the track meet." Charlie answered.

"Oh that's right todays the day you get to see who makes the team right?" Mrs. Bucket asked.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah I really hope me and Jasmine make it."

"Oh I'm sure you will my boy. " Wonka said. "Mrs. Bucket wonderfully cooked biscuits as always."

"Why thank you Willy your too kind." The group continued to eat for a while until it was time for Charlie to leave.

"Alright everyone I'm off to school." Charlie kissed his mother and father on the cheek. Hugged his Grandparents as well as Mr. Wonka, and was off.

Charlie walked the short distance to his junior high school were his best friend Jasmine was waiting for him on the stairs. Jasmine was short girl with long black hair that had blue leading into red hair dye in it. She had bright green eyes and tend to ware 'punkish' style clothing. To other's she seemed strange, but to Charlie she was pretty normal. She was really nice and was an amazing friend and she was one of the few kids, outside of the ticket winners, to see the inside of the factory. Of course nobody knew that but, when Wonka met her he instantly loved her personality and out of the ordinariness (is that a word? XD)

"Hey Charlie." Jasmine called to her best friend.

"Hey Jasmine" Charlie hugged his friend.

"So ready for the meet?" the pair walked up the stairs and into the school where they traversed their way to their first class.

"Nervous would be a better word."

"Tell me about. I wonder who will make the team."

"Max and Ileana Slay defiantly." The friends entered their math class with their teacher Miss. Brown.

"Yeah those two are insanely fast."

"I know. Hey what did you make on the test yesterday? I forgot to ask." Charlie took his seat in the back next to the window with Jasmine sitting next to him.

"An 89. You?"

"96."

"No fair you have a math genius as a boss." Jasmine pouted.

"I told you he wouldn't mind tutoring you." Charlie replied.

"Really he isn't too busy?" questioned Jasmine, she didn't want to disturb the chocolatier's work.

"Nope. Mr. Wonka is never too busy for math." Charlie answered.

"All right children settle down and pull out your test so we may go over them." The teacher walked in and with her instructions the two friends began the day.

The pair went through their normal school day until the end. While most students were headed for home a few, including Charlie and Jasmine, had stayed behind for various clubs and after school activities. The two friends made their way down to the gym locker rooms to change into their track clothes.

"Hey Charlie!" a boy named Lewis called as Charlie entered the boy's locker room.

"Hey Lewis." Lewis was a tall slender boy with dark red hair cut in a short manner. He had a light dusting of brownish colored freckles across the bridge of his noise and cheeks. Lewis and Charlie's friendship was nowhere near as close as his and Jasmine's but a friendship none the less.

"So you ready for the meet?" Lewis asked as he pulled on his track shorts.

"Yeah I hope I make it, or at least Jasmine does if I don't." Charlie began to undress.

"I wouldn't worry about it you and Jasmine are really good."

"Thanks." The boys got dressed and headed out to the track where the coach was waiting for them with the other students who tried out.

"All right everyone give me two laps as a warm up." The coach Mr. Bells instructed.

The kids 32 in all took to the track. Jasmine and Charlie together ran a ways ahead of the crowd.

"Man am I nervous." Jasmine said.

"Tell me about. I haven't been this nervous since I presented my first invention to Mr. Wonka."

"Speaking of inventions how's the um melty thing coming along." Jasmine asked.

"The Magical Melts." Charlie corrected. "We finally got them to work properly."

"That's good." The pair finished their first lap right behind the Slay siblings.

"Yeah we're shipping them out Friday."

"Oh I can't wait to try them."

"Maybe you can come over today a double test them for us." Another reason Mr. Wonka allowed Jasmine in the factory was that it was good to test new candies on human's before shipping, and Jasmine provided a second opinion.

"Okay let's call our parents after the meet." Charlie nodded and the pair finished their laps.

"Alright everyone lets go through some drills." Mr. Bells instructed. For the next hour the students were lead though multiple drills anxiously waiting for the coach to revel the new team. After drills the coach called everyone over.

"Alright listen up for your names." Mr. Bells said. He proceeded to list out 16 names and send the reaming ones to the benches. Of the remaining ae Charlie, Jasmine, Lewis and the slay siblings.

The coach seemed to be consoling the 16 he took and then sent them to the showers. He then approached the 16 on the benches and said "Congratulations you are all apart of the new team. Now hit the showers and get some rest and be in the gym tomorrow morning, you are excused from the first part of first period. Goodnight"

"OH MY GOSH CHARLIE! WE DID IT!" Jasmine jumped up and hugged Charlie.

"I know I can't believe it!" the blonde hugged his friend back, smiling.

"Let's go get changed and meet in the main entrance." Jasmine said.

"All right." The pair went back to the locker rooms where they were each congratulated by the ones who didn't make it. They met up in the schools main hallway where they each called their parents.

"Hello?" the voice of Mrs. Bucket came through the line.

"Mother, it's me Charlie."

"Oh Charlie! How did it go? Do you need to be picked up?"

"NO I'm fine with walking. Also me and Jasmine made the team!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Oh that's wonderful news!"

"Can you ask Mr. Wonka if it's alright for Jasmine to come over, she asked her parents and they said it was all right?"

"Alright give me a second." The line was silent for a while, except for a few noises.

"Charlie, Willy said it was fine for her to come over." Charlie nodded to Jasmine who had just finished speaking to her dad.

"Alright we'll be there in eight minutes."

"Okay see you soon." Charlie hung up.

"All set to go Jass?" Charlie asked his friend.

"Yep let's book it." The two set out on the short walk to the factory's gates. Once inside the factory's main doors Charlie was lifted off the floor by a pair of arms.

"Charlie my boy congratulations!" Wonka sung his heir around in circles.

"Mr. Wonka! Stop!" Charlie giggled.

"Well it's good to see you again MR. Wonka." Jasmine smiled at the playfulness of the chocolatier and his heir.

"Jasmin, my dear girl," Wonka placed Charlie down and kissed Jasmine's hand. "It is marvelous to see you again. Also congratulations on making the track team." Wonka said in a mock sophisticated voice.

"My thank you Mr. Wonka." Jasmine mock-curtseyed. Charlie laughed.

"All right everyone enough playing around let's go and celebrate." Mr. Bucket interrupted. "Charlie your mother is making her famous red velvet cupcakes."

"Mrs. Buckets Red velvet cupcakes! You mean the ones with the cheesecake fillings?" Jasmine asked and Mr. Bucket nodded.

"Yum." Charlie and Jasmine said simultaneously.

"To bad neither of you slow pokes will get any!" Wonka took off down the hall.

"Mr. Wonka!" Charlie and Jasmine took off after him. MR. Bucket just chuckled and shook his head.

 **All right so ho w do you like this new story? And don't worry I will be updating The Ginger the coffee lover and the one with silver eyes soon. Have a wonderful day and remember reviews make writers happy!**


End file.
